Code: Wild Cat
by SilentStorm1999
Summary: Riley wakes up in a world that is like hers, but has some new twists...and, I suck at summaries. READ IT OR I WILL  RIP OUT YOUR FLESH. Rated T, no flames, and all that normal crap. REVIEW! Pen name change from lyokofangirl1999 to silentstorm1999!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! I updated!**

**Yeah! I'm not dead! -crowds cheering- Well, not many of you might have thought I was dead anyways, but I just wanted to say that. ^.^ So, basically, I've been really busy and I had major writers block lately, so this chapter took like a week to finish. Sorry about that… -.-" Anyways, This is a CODE LYOKO STORY! YAY! Um, so yeah. I. Do. Not. Own. Code. Lyoko. You. Stupid. Idiots. SERIOUSLY? How could I?**

**Anyways, onto the story! The title will make sense later.**

Riley's pov

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring music as always. But there was one thing that was different; I didn't know what it was, but something was wrong. I tried to listen closely to the words on the radio. They said, "_Good Morning! And what a beautiful Tuesday morning it is! Now, let's start the day off with the Subsonic's new hit, Break Away!" _ My eyes snapped open. There was only one way that could be true. I tried not to believe it when I stood up out of my bed. I looked around my room, my eyes finally focusing to the lighting, and I noticed that my room was still the same. I ran downstairs to see my mom making breakfast.

"Morning mom!" I said, grabbing my school stuff.

"Morning Riley! Don't forget to grab your schedule when you get to Kadic!"

"Wait…what?"

"And remember to walk the whole way with Yumi!"

"What?" I started to get a bit dizzy.

"Don't you remember?"

"…"

"Are you okay?"

"I think…I just…need to get to school." I said, and walked out the door looking up and down my street. The only problem was that it wasn't my street. I saw Yumi from Code: Lyoko standing at the end of the street waving to me. I walked up to her and ignored the migraine that was beginning to form. She started to talk about her summer, and I just nodded and smiled. Pretty soon, Yumi noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

"This shouldn't be happening…" I whispered.

"What? What do you mean?"

"This shouldn't be real." I muttered.

"Are you alright?"

"I just have a headache, that's all." I said with a fake smile. She obviously didn't believe me, but she didn't bother me about it. We just walked in silence, and I was deep in thought.

_How is this happening? I thought it was all a TV show...I'll just go along with it._

**(This line break was brought to you by…ihadnothingbettertodo inc. Where boredom always occurs!)**

When Yumi and I got to school, my headache was even worse. I could tell Yumi was a year older than me, but apparently we were pretty close friends. When we got our schedules, I saw Odd. His hair was _down_. I snickered, and when Yumi asked me why, I just told her it was nothing. She still didn't believe me. I looked down and saw that I had science first, and like Yumi, I was a day student. I had asked Yumi where the science classroom was, now I was walking there alone. Odd walked up to me and tried to make some conversation.

"Hello there, now who are you?" He asked.

"Riley. And you are…" I needed to do this as to not look like a total stalker.

"Odd Della Robia, at your service. Now, where are you headed?"

"Where are you going?"

"Science."

"Same here pretty boy. Now stop acting cocky and we can all get on with our lives." I said, grinning like a madman.

He just laughed and started one of his world-famous jokes. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

**(Line breaks, line breaks…what if I had a superpower? Hmm…)**

Odd and I walked out of science laughing at each other. We decided to get something from the vending machines, so we both walked there. I pushed a button trying to get some sort of hot chocolate, but instead got zapped, and the last thought in my mind was _XANA, nice to meet you, I'm Riley, _before I blacked out.

I woke up in the infirmary. **(A/N: I just typed hospital wing then erased it and changed it to infirmary…I'm reading too much Harry Potter. -.-")** I heard Ulrich say that crappy juice joke, and I sat up just in time to glare at him.

"Good one Stern. If you weren't…well, _you_, I would've punched you in the face by now." I said, glaring.

"Yeah, sure. But you wouldn't punch your boyfriend in the face, now would you?" He said smirking.

My eyes went huge for a second and I thought I was going to pass out again. Me…and Ulrich Stern…going _out_? I blinked a few times and stood up, much to Yolanda's disappointment.

"No. Lancaster, you are not to move from this bed for the next hour." She pushed me back to the bed.

"_What_?" I whined.

"And electrical shock of this degree could've killed you! You need to rest." She said, dragging out the last word.

_XANA pulled out a possibly fatal attack on day one? That didn't happen before…_

I sat back down on the bed, but I didn't like it one bit. I drummed my fingers on the sheets for a little, barely listening to the nurse's rant about "electrical safety." As soon as she left the room, Ulrich told me that he had to go to his Pencak Silat training. Odd followed him out the door, and as soon as they were gone, I heard Jeremy yelling in his room. I jumped out of bed and ran to his room to help him.

His robots were going berserk! They were attacking him! I went in and tried to pull the robots away from him, but they ganged up and started to attack ME. Ulrich ran in, and after a couple of seconds, they stopped attacking. I was panting because of all the volts of electricity that must've just gone through my body in the few hours I've been here.

"Riley! What the heck are you doing out of the infirmary? And what are you doing with Belpois over here?" Ulrich yelled. I looked up at him with anger burning in my eyes.

"For your information, I ran in here because Jeremy was getting attacked by his robots, so I tried to help him. But they just started to attack me. So I don't need you yelling at me right now!" I said panting. His glare softened a little against me, then hardened again towards Jeremy.

"So why were your robots attacking you?" He questioned.

"You two wouldn't believe me even if I told you." The future Einstein mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. I looked him dead in the eye and said, "Try me."

**WOAH. Didn't see that coming. Ok, so the characters took over that last part that I wrote today…I seriously wasn't planning on that in the beginning when I started the story. So, the news is that Riley is Ulrich's girlfriend, and Yumi is totally cool with it. Then, Riley goes and meets the great Odd, gets electrocuted, and then meets Jeremy. So, I think this chapter came to a pretty cool ending, um, not my fault for not updating, and please review! They make me happy! :D Um, I have some questions: **_**How do you get over writers block? What is your favorite kind of pie? And who out there thinks that Anime is more addicting than crack?**_** I read that last one in a youtube video…I felt random and wanted to ask those questions. DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I feel bad, but I just need to get over this giant wall that has come between me and my laptop. It has many names…SCHOOL, TIME, PROCRASTINATION, and WRITER'S BLOCK are a few of them. I feel like I'm repeating myself. Wait, you're still reading this? You are? YAY! I feel special! ^.^ If you did read all this, review and put the word cocoa in there so I know that you will answer my questions. :) Thank you!**


	2. Sad AN, sorry for short story!

**Silent: Hey guys, Silent here, with some sorta bad news/good news deal. I have had a total brain fart on everything. I'm putting a non-permanent stop on all my stories. **

**Audience: BOO! -throws rotten tomatoes-**

**Silent: -dodges rotten tomatoes- CALM DOWN. Now, the good news. I have a good, long story idea that has so many ways to start, I just need to pick one and type it and post it and get a move on with the story, but I have a huge procrastinating problem, that when paired with my writers block is becoming unstoppable. So, if I disappear off the face of Fanfiction besides reviews, that shall be the reason. Sorry! It will be an Avatar The Last Airbender fic, so I hope I do a good job! Please read if ya want, and again, I apologize!  
><strong>


End file.
